In a Lifetime
by yesyesyes123
Summary: Most demigods aren't very close with their cousins. Nobody would expect The Big Three's kids to be close to each other. But their not much for following rules anyway. Described in phases, here are the little moments in their lives where they came closer together. Because in a lifetime, there are only so many times when moments like these happen...


Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoOPhase 1: Sometimes cousins could be really good pillows (Percy and Thalia are 15, Nico is about 12)

It was an amusing sight for the gods. They were on a bus lost somewhere in the streets of New York after a horrible day of trying to find their way through the city. Earlier that day, somewhere in Zeus's messed up brain he though it would be a great idea for all twelve major gods to turn into mortals and explore the city, as a "Family Bonding Day" he called it. Well, after about an hour or so of being in the city and constant arguing and yelling at each other they had agreed (after Poseidon had convinced them to) to visit the Jackson-Blofis residence for guidance.

The gods were thrilled to find out that they would be going with Percy AND Thalia and Nico. (NOT.) So after hours of visiting mostly the tourist spots, they had hopped onto a bus, which leads you to their current state. A few of the gods were dozed off, since being a mortal really tires you out. The other gods were watching the three demigods with amused expressions or smirks on their faces.

On one of the bus seats the three cousins were sleeping, only pretty much on top of each other. Thalia was stuck in the middle with Nico and Percy on either side of her. Nico was lying down sideways with his head on her lap and her arm draped across his body. Thalia's head was on Percy chest with her other arm wrapping around his torso and Percy had his arm around her waist with his head on her shoulder. Zeus and Artemis looked like they were going to slice their heads off if the two boys made one wrong move. Poseidon had a small smile plastered on his face and Hades looked bored, but you could easily tell he was trying not to smile. I mean, how often do you see the Big Three's kids cuddling? Especially in front of the gods?

The bus hit a speed bump that caused Percy to protectively squeeze Thalia even closer to him. Aphrodite cooed while Artemis groaned. _This was going to be a long bus ride…._

**_Phase 2: When shadow traveling to meet the gods, PRACTICE (_Nico and Thalia are 15)**

Nico was having a bad day to begin with. He had always been a lonely person to begin with, but with the Giant War only a few days away, everyone was in his or her own world and didn't have time for a freaky son of Hades. Not that they ever did anyway here at Camp Jupiter. He was walking through the deserted city when he saw her. He whipped his head around to face Thalia.

"Hey" he breathed out. Thalia did a slight head nod and said, "I didn't expect to see you here. Everyone's at Camp Half-Blood apparently. I came to have a word with Jason, but there all gone' She bit her lip and looked up at the sky. I gesture she always did when she was nervous. She had always been pretty, with her unusual hair and her shocking blue eyes. Eyes that showed that she had seen too much. Before Nico could say anything, an Iris message appeared. Annabeth weary face showed up in the message. " Hey you two. We're having a war meeting in the big house soon and we need everyone to be there. Nico, can you shadow travel here/ I know that it's a long distance but…" she trailed off. Nico hesitated before nodding, and after Annabeth had swiped the message he turned towards the hunter. "Grab my arm, but you might want to hold on, I know shadow traveling isn't really your thing." She reluctantly grabbed on to his scarred arm and prepared for the darkness to take over. This time had been even worse for Thalia and she felt like her body was being torn into a billion little pieces. She wrapped her arms securely around his waist and buried her face deep into his chest. Good thing it was dark, or else she would have noticed Nico's crimson red face.

-At Camp Half-blood-

It had been nearly 20 minutes since she had cut off the connection with Thalia and Nico, and she was getting worried. _They should already be here. _She thought to herself. All the head counselors were present as well as all the gods. And it would be an understatement to say it was as loud as Hades in there. At every turn campers and gods were discussing plans or arguing over the plans, while a few of the campers were fooling around. Everyone shut up as they heard a piercing scream, a girl's scream come from the shadows. Annabeth wasn't sure how it happened, but one second everything was chaos and the next Thalia and Nico are hugging in midair while Thalia is screaming her head off. They fell down from the air smack onto the main table and broke it in half. Everyone crowded around the two as they took in the sight in front of them. There was Thalia and Nico covered in dust and old wood holding onto each other as if their life depended on it. "Thalia quickly slowly stood up. 'Sooooo what's the plan guys?'

_**Phase 3: In the Line of Defiance**_

It was a few weeks before the Giant War when Camp Jupiter and the seven of the prophecy were called up to Olympus. In the front line facing the gods were Thalia, Percy, and Nico waiting for their fate, everyone's fate, just like what happened four years ago before the Titan War. Although they didn't know it then.

They had all just arrived and Reyna, Gwen, and Annabeth stood behind them, in case anything should happen. Percy was the first one to speak up, "You called here, Lord Zeus?" he said while quite intimidated by the other 11 gods' eyes boring into his. He sighed. "Yes Perseus, see it has occurred to me that you demigods all together are very powerful and attract many monsters… or in this case giants." Thalia spoke up next, "So what are you playing at?" he glared at Thalia for not using any formalities and continued. "Well, we don't want to attracts any more monsters or giants in the war as it is, so I believe it is best if none of you half-bloods fight in the upcoming war at all.

" There were a gasps everywhere, but everyone seemed shocked, and some a little angry. "Zeus, all these people have been preparing for the war since nearly three years ago. They have gone through so much planning and training." Nico replied. "I don't think it's fair to take away their opportunity." A few of the campers looked at Nico like, 'Where the heck did that come from?' Zeus' eyes flashed dangerously as he began to stand up while clutching a spear in his other hand. Athena and Hermes tried to calm him down while saying he should think twice about his decision.

He grew to his full height afterwards while lightning started to appear everywhere around him, "No one, shall tell me how to use my power" he boomed. The next thing we knew, the spear had disappeared from his hand and went soaring through the air. All the demigods ducked or fell to the ground while some also screamed. Nobody had known where the spear had landed until they heard a gasp escape from Annabeth's lips. As we turned towards her, everyone stood frozen in shock.

When Gwen looked down at her stomach, there was a spear sticking through it. Right when she looked back up she fell down. This time for good. The campers and gods all crowded around her as she held her final breaths. Annabeth started crying, she was her half-sister anyway, and only 18, so young for a death. _Just like Charlie and Silena_. Annabeth was still crouched down and crying, even if all the gods were looking at the pair. "Shhhh… don't cry Anna" she barely whispered. "Listen to me," Annabeth looked into her watery eyes. "You have to win" Gwen guided Annabeth's hand under her baggy, blood stained shirt. With Annabeth's other hand she lifted the shirt up, until where you could see the small baby bump.

Nobody had known

. This made Annabeth cry even harder, as Gwen's eyes fluttered closed. Everyone was silent. Percy, Thalia, and Nico, stood up and slowly turned to face Zeus. The three of them turned to walk out of Olympus, to defy all the gods. Hera screeched "Where do you think you three are going?" but they didn't stop there, and they walked out, in defiance. _In the Line of Defiance, together, we all stand…_

**Wow, that was pretty depressing to write, especially that last one. I came up with the last line anyone else like it? When Gwen is dying and Annabeth is next to her, just picture Rue and Katniss from the Hunger Games when Rue is dying. Except there's no singing, and Rue isn't pregnant. And does anyone else agree that Finnick Odair is a lot like Percy? Anyway, getting off topic. Review plz and if you have any ideas to share with me involving the three cousins also add that in there too for the next chapter…Bye! : D**


End file.
